Almas gemelas
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Cuando llegas a los 18, no envejeces más y no lo harás hasta que encuentres a tu alma gemela, de esa manera envejecerán juntos. Johnlock. AU. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo Criminal Husbands.
1. Reconociendome

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands"

Palabras: 11,300 sin contar los títulos.

Advertencias: Esta situado en el universo de almas gemelas, pero Tumblr me ha ayudado a agregar más datos, datos realmente intensos. He mezclado varias características de este universo. Sufran (? Johnlock y leve Mystrade.

* * *

 **Reconociéndome**

Sherlock Holmes jamás encontraría a su alma gemela.

Al nacer cada persona tiene el nombre de su alma gemela tatuado en el interior de su muñeca, pero él no lo tenía ahí ni en ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Sus padres pensaron que se mostraría cuando creciera, había casos documentados que registraban hechos insólitos de ese tipo. Sin embargo, eso no paso.

Cuando Sherlock cumplió 16, Marie y Sherrinford Holmes, tenían los nervios a flor de piel. Nunca antes se había presentado el caso de no tener alma gemela. ¿Estaría condenado a una vida eterna en soledad? No obstante, ese hecho no podía preocuparle menos al chico.

Él no quería un alma gemela.

Tener una pareja con ese grado de intimidad le resultaba chocante, no quería pasar el resto de su vida con un estúpido. Tuvo que charlar muy seriamente con sus padres para que dejaran de estar preocupados, hasta pidió ayuda a su hermano Mycroft para tal tarea.

Ambos jóvenes habían convencido a sus progenitores de que ese tipo de sentimentalismos no iban con ellos. Mycroft prometió cuidar de su pequeño hermano en cada aspecto que estuviera a su alcance, solo bajo ese juramento los señores Holmes pudieron respirar tranquilos.

Cuando los progenitores de los chicos partieron del mundo terrenal, ninguno de los chicos Holmes tenía a su lado a su alma gemela. Esas cosas tardaban, podías vivir 50 años sin que esta apareciera, pero jamás te quedabas sin encontrarla; las personas tenían un instinto, un sexto sentido que te guiaba hacia tu pareja ideal.

El intelecto de Sherlock y su hermano, los hacia ligeramente difíciles de tratar; debido a la rebeldía del más joven le era imposible encontrar un trabajo para ganarse la vida, sin embargo Mycroft era más prudente y aunque consideraba que era un tiburón nadando en una pecera de peces dorados; sabía que trabajar desde las sombras era más beneficioso. Debido a su habilidad para deducir cosas, predecir el comportamiento de la bolsa y manipular a gobernantes de poca moral; consiguió, lo que describía como, un puesto menor en el gobierno inglés.

Con ello mantenía a su _adorable_ hermano. Que generalmente le acarreaba más problemas que beneficios; sabía que se debía a su juventud y rebeldía, aunque detrás de ellas había un acontecimiento aún más importante.

Mycroft era descrito por los demás como _El hombre de hielo_ , ya que poco le importaban los demás, a menos de que le dieran un beneficio mayor. Muchos se preocupaban por el destino de quien fuera su alma gemela. Pero a este, le preocupaba más el beneficio que traería su pareja a su estilo de vida; aunque odiara admitirlo también le preocupaba su hermano. Tan solo, tan rebelde, desperdiciando su talento nato en adicciones y corredurías por Londres.

Por ello se dedicó a entrenarlo. Lo hacía de manera discreta, guiándolo por el camino que creía conveniente, haciendo que se interesara en utilizar su intelecto para resolver problemas de carácter mundial, como una cura contra el cáncer, restaurar la economía mundial o algún otro hecho que le beneficiara.

Pero Sherlock era necio, terco y aferrado a sus creencias. Apreciaba el hecho de que su hermano quisiera lo mejor para él, pero la visión de Mycroft no concordaba con la suya. ¿Cuál era el reto en encontrar una cura contra el cáncer? ¿Dónde estaba el desafío en la economía mundial?

Ese tipo de situaciones no desafiaban su intelecto. Como caído del cielo, encontró su vocación. Detective consultor. Se enteró de la noticia de que un antiguo compañero de la escuela, había muerto ahogado durante una competición de natación. Entre el dolor de la perdida y el descontrol del evento, nadie noto que su alma gemela seguía viva. Las almas gemelas mueren en pareja.

Y eso aterraba a Sherlock.

Se enteró de ese hecho cuando su padre le comunico que estaban listos para partir. El no entendió el concepto en ese momento. Sabía que su padre anciano tenía una resistencia más débil, pero su madre estaba llena de vitalidad, aun con sus 93 años encima. Su madre, de manera dulce y comprensiva le explico ese proceso natural de la vida. Cuando una persona muere, la pareja de esta se va con ella.

En eso consistían las almas gemelas. En ser unidas, en estar una para la otra, en no soportar la existencia sin la presencia del otro. Presenciar la muerte de una pareja era algo casi divino. Sherlock sabía que las personas están compuesta de energía; al morir, esa energía se esparcía por el ambiente, al morir te convertías en uno con el universo, te hacías luz.

Claro, cuando morías por causas naturales; por vejez. No en un asesinato. En un asesinato, la causa de muerte de uno se reflejaba en el otro. En un asesinato, ambos corrían con la misma suerte. No te convertías en uno con el universo, no había desintegración en luz. Pasados unos días, los cadáveres se pudrían emitían gases tóxicos. Se convertían en enfermedad.

Sherlock se había convertido en detective consultor por esa misma razón, porque había presenciado un asesinato y había visto con sus propios ojos el destino del cadáver. No quería que esos cuerpos asesinados quedaran sin vengar y el trabajo de la policía dejaba mucho que desear. Al menos esa fue su motivación real, en vez de la que creían los demás, su debilidad por los acertijos. Muchos asesinos tenían suficiente ingenio para creer que habían cometido el asesinato perfecto.

Y todo eso lo descubrió con el asesinato de Carl Powers. Sabía que era un asesinato. Carl era muy buen nadador, ni un calambre hubiera logrado sacarlo de concentración. ¿Cómo había muerto? Alguien había puesto un paralizante en su botella de agua, uno de origen natural, casi imperceptible. Lo que intrigaba a Sherlock era la razón por la cual, la pareja de Carl seguía viva. Amanda Powers.

Pocos le prestaron atención, debido a su reputación de adicto. Decidió hacer caso a su hermano, limpiar su organismo e ir en busca de aquel que había dejado muerta en vida a Amanda Powers.

Porque la pobre mujer, ahora estaba sola. Sin su alma gemela. Sin una razón para vivir, sumida en la locura. Termino dándose un tiro en la cabeza.

* * *

John Watson vivía con una interrogante constante en su vida. La situación de las almas gemelas le encantaba, se sabía un romántico empedernido; le emocionaba el día en que encontrara a la suya pero también le carcomía el hecho de no hacerlo.

Estaba consciente de que las personas siempre encontraban a su otra mitad. Era una ley de la naturaleza, pero temía que no se aplicara a él. Había consultado con especialistas y eminencias que estudiaban la naturaleza de las almas gemelas, pero ninguno supo darle una buena explicación a su caso.

John Watson tenía tres nombres tatuados en el interior de su muñeca.

Le inquietaba no saber si tenía tres almas gemelas, lo cual sería sumamente extraño y un poco aterrador; o si por el contrario era el nombre de una sola persona, caso maravilloso porque ya que no podía ser más específico que eso. Pero eran nombres extraños, al menos para la región donde vivía. Sus padres eran ingleses, pero por cuestiones de trabajo y un poco de placer habían viajado para ir a residir a otro país.

Sin embargo dudaba que _William, Sherlock y Scott_ , fueran nombres lo suficientemente comunes en alguna región del mundo, peor aún, que los tuviera una sola persona. ¿Qué pasaría con el si alguno de ellos muriera? Sabia de las conexiones de las almas gemelas, sabía que podían no nacer en la misma época, que podía tardar años en encontrarla, y no sentía ese sexto sentido que le guiara hasta ella.

Para ocupar su tiempo y para lograr que las personas emparejadas tuvieran la mejor existencia del mundo, decidió ser médico. Ayudar a las personas, mejorar su calidad de vida, presenciar la partida natural de las parejas.

Ese era su secreto mejor guardado. Cuando una pareja moría y se convertía en luz. Adoraba ver ese espectáculo, era romántico, era especial, era algo de lo cual le encantaría formar parte. Su hermana Harry, le comenzó a llamar sensiblero cuando se enteró. Pero a John no le importaba, le seguía pareciendo el acto de amor más profundo que podía ser presenciado, la compenetración de las parejas le parecía algo maravilloso.

Poco tiempo duro en ese estilo de vida, recién cumplía 25 y ya estaba desesperado. Era obvio que en ese país no encontraría a su pareja predestinada. John era del lema, de que si quieres algo, tendrás que luchar por conseguirlo.

Un día se levantó, sintiendo por fin esa necesidad, ese deseo de encontrar a su alguien. Empaco su maleta, aviso a sus padres que se iría.

– Madre, padre… Por fin lo siento. Ya tengo ese presentimiento, voy a buscarlo. – La madre de John lloraba, emocionada de que su hijo por fin pudiera encontrar a su pareja – Lamento que sea tan repentino pero ustedes conocen esta sensación. Tengo mis ahorros, trabajare en el camino así que no se preocupen por mí… – dijo abrazando a su padre y besando a su madre – Los visitare en cuanto pueda.

– Miren al doctor sensiblero, al fin estará con su personita ideal. Que alegría – Harriet estaba un poco resentida con John, porque el siempre optimista muchacho, hacia el esfuerzo buscando a su alma gemela mientras que ella teniendo el nombre de _Clara_ tatuado en la muñeca, había intentado con al menos cinco mujeres y todas resultaron ser la equivocada. Una de las tantas Clara que conoció llevaba su nombre tatuado y aun así no había funcionado. Harry Watson odiaba a las almas gemelas.

– ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo? – Propuso John a su hermana – Podrías encontrar a Clara allá afuera, no puedes seguir esperando que caiga del cielo. Por un momento a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos, pero puso una cara hosca antes de responder.

– Si lo que quieres es que cuide de ti, solo debías decirlo. Te acompañare, solo para que no abusen de ti hermanito – aunque era claro que su deseo de encontrar a su pareja ideal era importante para ella. No tardo más que cinco minutos en empacar sus cosas.

Los señores Watson veían a sus hijos partir de su lado, rezando silenciosamente porque su viaje no fuera infructuoso, que les llevara por el mejor camino y más importante, que nada les pasara.

– ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir? – pregunto Harry. Ambos cargaban mochilas de explorador en la espalda, si lo requería la situación estaban preparados para sobrevivir a la intemperie. Su padre les había fomentado un entrenamiento físico bastante exigente, que los hizo resistentes y capaces de defenderse.

– Bueno, mi corazonada es ir hacia el sur. – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos analizando ese vacío en el pecho que exigía ser llenado – Tal vez sea buena idea tomar el tren hacia el puerto más cercano…

– No tienes idea de a dónde ir. Magnifico. – y esta vez la voz de Harry no iba llena de sarcasmo ni resentimiento, esta vez la voz de su hermana dejaba ver entusiasmo y alegría por el viaje.

– Bien sabelotodo, ¿Qué propones? – replico con una sonrisa, contagiado de la buena vibra de su hermana.

– Recuerda el entrenamiento. Concéntrate, respira hondo y deja que el sentimiento te guíe – John hizo lo que su hermana aconsejaba. Despejo su mente, dejo que el sentimiento lo abarcara por completo, si lo hacía bien, podría localizar a su pareja. Tal vez no fuera un método tan eficaz, ya que solo te ayudaba a ver en qué país se encontraba pero era suficiente para John, que no sabía por dónde empezar. – Estas desconcentrándote. ¿No quieres hallarlo? – esa fue motivación suficiente para el rubio.

– Ghana – respondió el rubio en unos segundos

– ¿Es en serio, John?

– Tanto como que el cielo es azul – Harry resoplo. Gracias a que era al menos diez centímetros más alta que su hermano, pudo darle un golpe en la cabeza. – ¿Eso porque fue?

– Espero que a tu alma gemela también le haya dolido. ¿Cómo se le ocurre estar tan lejos? – Pregunto riendo – Bueno, en marcha. Y más le vale quedarse en ese maldito sitio o pateare el trasero de ambos.

* * *

Bueno, solo agregare notas en este y el ultimo capitulo. Dejare el enlace de Tumblr en mi perfil, por si alguien quiere saber de donde salio esta idea. Son cinco capítulos y todos serán subidos el día de hoy.

Espero que les guste, por que he dejado un pedacito de mi alma en este escrito. Sin la intencion de crear un horrocrux (?

Como siempre gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favs y seguir esta historia. Un beso.


	2. Encontrandote

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands"

Palabras: 11,300 sin contar los títulos.

Advertencias: Esta situado en el universo de almas gemelas, pero Tumblr me ha ayudado a agregar más datos, datos realmente intensos. He mezclado varias características de este universo. Sufran (? Johnlock y leve Mystrade.

* * *

 **Encontrándote**

Tratar de hallar las pistas suficientes para tener un rastro que seguir fue lo más difícil que Sherlock hubiera hecho. El perpetrador responsable del caso Powers, era muy inteligente. Sabía que la hierba que había utilizado para inmovilizar a Carl era común en muchas regiones del mundo, no había dejado huellas en la botella ni rastros de pisadas que le delataran de alguna forma.

Estuvo mucho tiempo dando vueltas a la situación, con poco y nada en que trabajar. Desintoxicándose en el proceso, estudiando idiomas, que le sería muy útil debido al rumbo que estaba siguiendo el caso y defensa personal.

Por soplo de Mycroft, supo que un nuevo asesinato había sido cometido, pero esta vez a las afueras de Londres, en Francia. La causa de muerte: un ataque al corazón. Todas las circunstancias marcaban el hecho como una muerte natural, excepto que la pareja de la víctima continuaba con vida.

Sherlock se trasladó al lugar, con la certeza de que encontraría el mismo tipo de veneno en la mujer muerta, con lo que relacionaría ambos casos; encontrándose con un asesino serial.

El inspector encargado del caso, ya que en Francia los policías eran quienes se encargaban de hacer el papeleo de mortandad, se puso furioso al ver a un jovenzuelo entrometiéndose en su trabajo. Más que nada por querer complicarle la existencia, el caso de Paulette Piaf no era un homicidio.

El moreno dio al inspector una tarjeta con un número, indicándole que llamara para que le dejara participar en el caso.

– Buenas tardes, habla el inspector Gregory Lestrade. Quiero hablar con el supervisor del chico Trevor – oyó un suspiro de exasperación del otro lado de la línea.

– El joven Víctor Trevor es parte del servicio secreto de Inglaterra – respondió una voz, que hizo que a Lestrade le diera un vuelco en el estómago – Esta bajo la supervisión del país, anote el siguiente número de verificación del chico… – Lestrade anoto el numero sin poner mucha atención, pendiente del tono de voz.

– ¿Usted es Mycroft? – del otro lado de la línea volvió a escucharse un sonido de exasperación

– ¿El joven Trevor se lo ha informado? – pregunto con hastío

– No. Responda mi pregunta, por favor. ¿Es usted Mycroft? – un sonido de confirmación hizo que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora – Dígame cual es el nombre en su muñeca…

– ¿Con que derecho pregunta eso?

– Díganmelo – ordeno Lestrade con la voz entrecortada.

– Gregory… Oh. – Lo había entendido – Citémonos dentro de… – pudo oír el sonido de las hojas ser cambiadas con velocidad – una semana. Recogeré al joven Trevor. Hasta luego.

El pitido característico de una llamada finalizada fue lo que saco a Lestrade de su ensoñación. Con una enorme sonrisa se dijo que soportaría la intromisión del joven, solo por haber sido la causa de encontrar a su alma gemela. Cuan arrepentido estaría de haber pensado que el trato con el joven Trevor sería fácil.

Sherlock había oído toda la conversación entre su hermano y el policía a cargo del caso. Ahora hasta su hermano tenía pareja. Resoplo, aunque esperaba que ese hecho le diera una ventaja sobre su insoportable hermano.

– Joven Trevor, tiene el permiso para participar en el caso. Solo tenga cuidado con el cuerpo

– Sabe que este cuerpo se descompondrá, ¿Por qué no está en cuidado?

– No se descompondrá. Nuestro forense ha determinado que en cuanto la pareja muera, ambos se convertirán en luz, se reintegraran con el medio – Sherlock no podía entender cómo podían ser tan obtusos.

– Estos cuerpos no se desintegraran, este cadáver está empezando a descomponerse – dijo arrancando un mechón de cabello al cuerpo – La energía no se pierde, pero se transforma y esto está empezando a ser podredumbre… – el detective poco y nada le hizo caso. Sherlock solo trato de no gritarle su incompetencia, no ganaría nada con ello.

Sus análisis finales fueron una intoxicación por la toxina botulínica, dentro de la cual había una sustancia de origen natural que difícilmente podría ser encontrada a menos de que se supiera lo que se estaba buscando.

No tardo más que un día en resolver el asunto, pero tuvo que esperar a su hermano. Y tuvo que esperar pacientemente mientras tenía su cita con Lestrade, quien no era del todo incompetente ya que cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo estaba descomponiéndose, lo puso en resguardo.

En ese momento el detective supo que era mejor hacer caso de lo que el joven decía.

Sherlock no se presentaba con su nombre, por precaución, para tener una doble identidad que le hiciera pasar desapercibido. Así que cuando oyó a Lestrade preguntar acerca del joven Trevor, casi suelta una risa, al pensar en la expresión de su hermano. Oh, dulce venganza.

Pero no todo salió como esperaba, ya que el inspector Lestrade termino yéndose con ellos. Había tramitado su traslado a Londres para estar cerca de su, ahora, pareja. Obviamente Mycroft intervino para hacer el trámite más sencillo. Tuvo que soportar la perorata entre ellos, poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas.

Nunca había visto actuar a su hermano de esa manera, era un cambio muy sutil, seguía teniendo un trato frio hacia su alma gemela, pero Sherlock podía notar que su tono era menos duro y tenía ciertos roces piel con piel. Se le erizo el vello de la nuca.

Dos asesinatos más le llevaron a una posible ubicación de la mente maestra detrás de todas las muertes.

Ghana.

* * *

Habían tardado bastante en llegar a su destino. Viajar desde Irlanda a otro continente no había salido barato. Ubicarse en el país africano había sido más difícil aun, con las limitaciones monetarias y esas cosas. Harry y John necesitaban trabajo; la primera era fuerte, hábil con las manos y se hacía fácilmente amiga de hombres mayores, por lo que un anciano la tomo como su aprendiz y le enseño mecánica automotriz, al menos lo básico y con sus habilidades pudo atender el taller mecánico de su tutor, por lo que tenía el trabajo asegurado.

John con su título de médico podía desempeñarse en cualquier clínica, con lo cual estaba muy feliz, porque había mucha gente que necesitaba su ayuda. Ambos se mantenían ocupados, no ganaban mucho pero tenían lo suficiente para mantenerse.

El problema llego cuando los rumores de un asesino serial llegaron a los oídos de los pobladores de ese país. Más que nada porque los mismos rumores decían que estaba escondido en las cercanías, los residentes desconfiaban de los extranjeros, los extranjeros de los pobladores y poco a poco el país empezó a ser racista.

John aun sentía la necesidad de encontrar a su pareja ideal, aun sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al quedarse, aunque la situación se tornara más complicada. Harry la llevaba un poco más difícil, se sentía insegura y paranoica, volteaba varias veces cuidando su espalda como si algún loco fuera a saltar sobre ella.

– John, ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? – pregunto Harry una noche, estaba bastante molesta ya que el trabajo de ese día había sido pesado y el cuerpo le dolía a lo indecible.

– Sé que te he arrastrado a esto y lo siento… Si economizamos un poco más, podrás pagarte un billete de regreso a Irlanda – el rubio en verdad se sentía culpable por hacer que su hermana padeciera junto a él. Se restregó los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

– No, John. Te apoyo completamente en esto. Solo que creo que te has equivocado de país… – lo que realmente preocupaba a Harry era que el alma gemela de John fuera ese asesino serial del que todos hablaran. No quería ver a su hermano con el corazón roto, ella sabía lo que se sentía y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

– Claro que no, Harry. Siento que lo encontrare pronto. – eso en verdad preocupaba a la chica rubia, pero prefirió callar y apoyar a su hermano.

Una semana después sucedió lo increíble. John estaba a mitad de su descanso para el almuerzo, había tenido que atender a unos niños intoxicados con alimentos en mal estado y lo habían vomitado; entonces una de las enfermeras le llamo diciendo que alguien le buscaba. John solo esperaba que no fuera otro niño intoxicado.

En su sala de consulta estaba Harry de la mano de una chica.

– John – el entusiasmo de la joven era contagioso, por lo que el rubio devolvió la sonrisa aun estando a punto de echar a correr si se trataba de algún intoxicado por comida – Ella es _Clara_ , mi Clara… – la mujer se presentó propiamente, era una turista de Londres a quien el coche se le había descompuesto y por azares del destino termino en el taller de Harry.

¿Qué cómo estaban seguras de que era la mujer correcta? Clara tenía el nombre de Harry tatuado en la piel. No Harriet, sino Harry. La rubia siempre se había considerado así misma como Harry y no con el nombre con la que sus padres le habían registrado. Además la conexión había sido inmediata.

Estaban firmemente tomadas de la mano. Pero a pesar de la felicidad de ambas, Harry estaba un poco angustiada.

– Felicidades – logro pronunciar John, tratando de descifrar el gesto en la cara de su hermana. – ¿Qué pasa?

–Bueno; tú sabes que cuando se hace la conexión, las parejas no se separan… y… este no es el mejor lugar para nosotras, no ahora. No con un asesino suelto. – John lo entendió, su hermana, su rebelde hermana mayor le estaba pidiendo su permiso para irse a vivir con su pareja.

– Harry, ve. No me estas traicionando o lo que sea que esté pasando por tu cabeza. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu pareja ideal, ahora que estás completa comprenderás porque debo quedarme aquí. – Dirigiéndose a su nueva cuñada dijo – En verdad, las felicito. Espero que te haga feliz o iré a ponerla en su lugar – ambas mujeres rieron, la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Partieron al siguiente día. Y John se quedó solo.

Su salario no alcanzaba a cubrir la renta del lugar donde él y su hermana se estaban quedando por lo que tuvo que poner manos a la obra para encontrar un lugar más económico. La situación seguía difícil ya que los lugareños aun desconfiaban de los extranjeros.

Paso una semana antes de que pudiera hallar un sitio adecuado.

– Tengo un sitio – declaro la casera de unos departamentos a las afueras de Kumasi – Nadie lo ha querido compartir porque el inquilino que busca compañero es un poco… hosco… Sin embargo paga a tiempo, te hare un descuento de 25 cedis si rentas el sitio.

– Primero quiero conocer al muchacho – la casera suspiro, con la certeza de que seguiría sin poder alquilar el sitio. Lo guio por los departamentos hasta llegar al 21. Con su llave maestra, abrió la puerta.

Los sonidos de un violín al que parecían estar torturando inundaban el lugar. Parecía que un huracán había pasado por la sala y cosas horrorosas se desbordaban del lavabo de la cocina. Un muchacho de cabellos rizados vestido en bata estaba sentado en el sillón, era quien estaba sacando esos lamentos al pobre instrumento de cuerdas.

– Trevor, por todos los cielos – grito la casera para hacerse oír sobre el ruido – Deja de hacer esos sonidos… – el muchacho arrecio los chirridos ahogando la voz de la mujer y los pensamientos de John, quien a pesar del ruido tenía la mente en blanco.

Dejo de tocar, si a eso se le llamaba tocar, abruptamente. Dejo el violín de lado y miro con los ojos entornados a sus visitantes.

– Debió hacerle una muy buena rebaja en la renta, señora Hudson – ella le miro ligeramente escandalizada – Si aun después de escuchar eso, sigue aquí de pie, es porque en verdad necesita el lugar. ¿Te molestaría mucho si tocara el violín de noche? – pregunto el chico dirigiéndose al rubio.

– No, al menos no si evitas ese tipo de… melodías. – contestó John, sorprendiéndose de su respuesta. Pero el joven tenía razón, necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse antes de que venciera su contrato en el otro departamento.

– Perfecto, ya que te encargaras de la limpieza, me ocupare de mantener la alacena llena – dijo el joven.

– ¿Cómo sabes que me ocupare…?

– Eres un residente irlandés, que vino a Ghana en busca de su alma gemela, eres doctor… cirujano y tu hermano te acaba de dejar solo con el pago de la renta. Tengo suficientes razones para creer que te encargaras de limpiar si con ese te evitas los costos de alimentación.

– Eso fue… brillante – los ojos de John estaban iluminados de sorpresa. Sherlock frunció el ceño. – Lo siento, ¿Te ofendí? – el moreno sacudió la cabeza. Ahora fue el turno de John para hacer una mueca de confusión – ¿Te molesta que te alaguen? – el moreno volvió a negar.

– Solo es raro. Las personas suelen mandarme al diablo cuando deduzco algo sobre ellos.

– La verdad creo que es una habilidad sorprendente – contesto John con una sonrisa, que contagio al moreno haciendo aparecer una en su rostro. El suspiro de alivio rompió la burbuja que los chicos habían puesto sobre sí.

– Víctor Trevor

–John Watson – contesto el rubio estrechando la mano de su nuevo compañero de piso.

El rubio puso manos a la obra, poniendo orden en el departamento, limpiando bajo la atenta supervisión del otro, quien había prohibido estrictamente que tocara sus experimentos. Sin embargo para John fue difícil determinar donde terminaba un experimento y donde comenzaba la verdadera suciedad. Fue una tarea que le llevo toda la mañana.

Regreso en la tarde para instalarse, no traía muchas pertenencias consigo pero no había querido abandonar su anterior departamento sin avisar antes. Por mera formalidad.

Debido a la ubicación de los departamentos fuera del centro de Kumasi, la clínica le quedaba demasiado lejos, por lo que tuvo que renunciar y buscar otro sitio para desempeñarse. Le agradaba el intercambio entre su compañero y él, pero no iba a trabajar de sirvienta para el moreno, ya era bastante con limpiar el departamento y hacer la compra.

– Watson – el aludido volteo a ver a su compañero, llevaba ya casi cinco días viviendo con él – Eres cirujano y has visto suficientes heridos en tu vida. – El rubio asintió – ¿Quieres ver más? Quiero que trabajes conmigo como mi forense. Los médicos de aquí, dejan mucho que desear.

– Por supuesto– no lo pensó, solo se arrojó ciegamente tras el chico – Un momento, ¿A qué te dedicas?

– Detective consultor – John estaba confundido – No te molestes en analizarlo. Invente el puesto, básicamente la policía acude a mi cuando están hundidos en un pozo de ignorancia, que sucede con bastante frecuencia. Ahora estoy tras el caso del asesino serial…

– El que asesina solo a una de las personas que están emparejadas con su alma gemela… – Sherlock sonrió.

– Esta mañana encontraron una nueva víctima. – Se incorporó de un salto – Vamos.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el moreno ya había salido del departamento, John tuvo que correr tras él.


	3. Observandose

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands"

Palabras: 11,300 sin contar los títulos.

Advertencias: Esta situado en el universo de almas gemelas, pero Tumblr me ha ayudado a agregar más datos, datos realmente intensos. He mezclado varias características de este universo. Sufran (? Johnlock y leve Mystrade.

* * *

 **Observándose**

John siempre llevaba oculto el tatuaje de su muñeca, no le gustaba que las personas le prestaran tanta atención a los tres nombres escritos en su piel. Nunca se la descubría, aunque eso le diera una desventaja. Sherlock dedujo que aunque el nombre escrito en la muñeca de John, le avergonzara, en verdad quería encontrar a esa persona. Así que no le dio importancia.

– Entonces, ¿Determinaste que el asesino esta en este país porque las sustancias venenosas se sustraen de plantas endémicas del lugar?

– Realmente no son endémicas de aquí, pero en cuanto a lo demás tienes razón.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no las compro?

– Las cantidades de veneno están adecuadas a la contextura de cada persona. Las fabrica para ellos, no es como si consiguiera las plantas en el supermercado. Entre más frescas se utilicen más potente será el resultado. Es muy inteligente.

Se encontraban en un laboratorio improvisado en la morgue, Sherlock había conseguido el equipamiento gracias a Mycroft aunque las instalaciones no eran modernas, se las arreglaba bastante bien.

– ¿Causa de muerte? – pregunto Sherlock a su asistente

– Envenenamiento, se ahogó con su propio vomito. No hay marcas defensivas, por lo que conocía a su atacante.

– Eso fue casi aplaudible. Es un cadáver fresco, no tiene más de dos horas, ¿Ves el contorno rojo de sus ojos? Lloro bastante, antes de morir. La amenazaron para que se tomara el veneno.

– ¿Por qué piensas que es el mismo asesino? A ella la pudieron matar los traficantes con los que trabajaba. No estaba vinculada.

– Es el mismo tipo de veneno, natural y es de otra planta que se encuentra en la zona. Pero no entiendo porque el cambio, ¿Por qué matar a alguien que no tenía pareja? – junto las palmas de sus manos, como en una plegaria y se quedó inmóvil. John lo había visto hacer eso en ocasiones anteriores, sabía que no tenía caso interrumpirlo.

John se recostó contra la pared, sintiéndose inútil. No sabía qué hacía en ese lugar, dado que Trevor parecía saber bastante de medicina como para necesitarlo. Miro sus botas de estilo militar, se las había calzado pensando que irían en busca de alguien peligroso, no que estarían analizando sangre y tejidos en una morgue.

Entonces, volteo buscando el origen de un sonido metálico. Sonaba a alguien afilando un cuchillo, se levantó dirigiéndose a la ventana pero en cuanto visualizo a un hombre apuntándole con una ballesta se lanzó contra el moreno, tirándolo al suelo. Justo en el momento en que la flecha se incrustaba en la pared.

– Quédate ahí – le ordeno al chico. Saco unos cuchillos de sus botas, jamás salía sin ellos. Gateo por el suelo, acercándose a la ventana abierta. El reflejo en un vidrio le hizo acertar el blanco con su afilada cuchilla, el hombre herido tiro la ballesta sujetándose el hombro.

John salto a través de la ventana para noquear al tipo. No contaba con que hubiera otro sujeto que se esperaba su descuido para colarse al edificio. Se dio cuenta un poco tarde, al voltear para asegurarse de que Trevor estuviera bien. Noto que el chico estaba forcejeando, saco e cuchillo del sujeto frente a él, importándole poco si se desangraba y corrió a socorrer a su compañero de piso.

Para cuando entro al edificio, Trevor tenía una cortada en la mejilla. Por alguna razón, que no se puso a analizar en ese momento, ese acto lo encendió de furia por lo que prácticamente se le lanzo al sujeto como un leopardo a su presa.

El hombre trataba de quitarse a John de encima, forcejeando y tratando de herirlo con su navaja. Pero el rubio estaba bien entrenado en defensa personal y aunque su estatura hiciera que se viera inofensivo, poseía una gran fuerza física. Por lo que a puño limpio lo dejo noqueado.

– John, para. Es suficiente – ordeno Sherlock. Pero el rubio estaba frenético, a ver la herida en la cara del chico su ira se desvaneció, dejando espacio para la preocupación.

– ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto John, el moreno asintió – Santo cielo Víctor, ¿Te hirieron en algún otro lado? No pensé que hubiera un cómplice.

– No ha sido nada. A penas un rasguño – declaro quitándole importancia – ¿Has dejado a alguno vivo?

– Solo están inconscientes. Supongo que el de afuera esta mejor. – se dio la vuelta saliendo a encontrarse con uno de los atacantes. Lo tomo por el cuello de la playera y lo puso contra el tronco del árbol – Interrógalo tu…

– ¿Para quién trabajas? – pregunto Sherlock presionando el lugar de la herida. El sujeto soltó un grito de dolor.

– ¿De verdad piensas que te lo diré? – El tono del hombre perdía el sarcasmo ya que jadeaba por el dolor – Me matarían si revelo su nombre…

– Morirás de todas formas, te he acertado en un punto vital – replico John – Es posible que te demos una muerte más piadosa si confiesas – Sherlock volvió a hacer presión contra la herida.

– Mo… Moriarty. James Moriarty…

John soltó al hombre, que se desplomo en el suelo, inconsciente.

– ¿Te suena de algo eso nombre? – pregunto John, el otro negó totalmente exasperado. No habían obtenido nada, solo a dos moribundos. Sherlock entro a su palacio mental, examinando los datos que tenía hasta ese momento. Entonces tuvo una revelación.

Volvió al edificio, tomo las fotos de los cuerpos y comenzó a ordenarlas.

 _Y_

Los cuerpos estaban tan retorcido que formaban letras. No había advertido el mensaje hasta ese momento. ¿Por qué hacer todo eso? ¿Por qué enviar matones a…?

– Quiere ser notado. Quiere que sepamos de su existencia –casi grito de júbilo. John seguía tan perdido como siempre. – No tendremos que buscarlo, él vendrá a nosotros. El juego comienza…

* * *

Pasaron tres meses sin que hubiera más asesinatos que tuvieran el mismo _modus operandi_ de los anteriores. Sin embargo había mas casos que resolver y John daba gracias por eso, de lo contrario habría tenido que asesinar a alguien con tal de mantener a Víctor Trevor ocupado.

John se había enterado de que suplía al cráneo "amigo" de Víctor, el cual llamaba demasiado la atención si quería llevarlo fuera de la casa. El moreno necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a explotar sus ideas. Al rubio, todo ese teatro le pareció gracioso, el chico no tenía amigos y al parecer ese era su modo de hacerlos.

Aunque para John el trabajo iba más allá de ser un simple objeto con el que Víctor charlara, tenía que mantenerlo completo, porque el joven no tenía instinto de supervivencia; si había algo peligroso se lanzaría de cabeza a ello. Literalmente. El rubio tuvo que terminar consiguiendo un arma de contrabando para poder estar protegido.

Al mes de haber descubierto que los cuerpos formaban letras a John le llego una carta, por un momento pensó en su hermana, sin embargo ella le hablaba por teléfono una o dos veces por semana, por lo que no tendría sentido eso. Cuando la abrió, una hoja membretada con el escudo de la corona inglesa fue lo que contenía el sobre. En esta se le informaba que había sido asignado como guardaespaldas oficial del agente Trevor; John se extrañó, él ni siquiera era residente inglés.

Cuando se le ocurrió preguntar a su compañero de piso sobre esa misiva tan extraña, este solo le dio una hojeada, gruñendo el nombre de _Mycroft_ , _ya lo conocerás;_ pero no dijo más. Y como siempre, confió en la palabra del moreno.

Por lo que ahora recibía un sueldo, por algo que hubiera hecho aun sin él. Eso era matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Pensó que un dinero extra no vendría nada mal, por lo que decidió escribir sobre los casos resueltos, promocionándose en internet, Ghana no era muy grande pero tal vez llegarían a otros países y podrían abarcar más casos.

El "negocio" como le gustaba llamarlo Sherlock, resulto muy bien y en dos meses eran la sensación de los medios. Algunas veces viajaban a Burkina Faso, a Costa de Marfil y en casos muy graves viajaban a Sierra Leona. Sherlock se molestaba cuando alguien trataba de pagar por sus servicios, diciendo que no necesitaba ningún incentivo extra para asegurar realizar bien su trabajo, así que era John quien se encargaba de los trámites económicos y sociales, Sherlock se burló de él diciéndole que en poco llevaría una placa de Manager en su chaleco.

Seis meses después, luego de resolver un caso que involucraba a la mafia china, conocida como la banda del _Loto negro_. Sherlock estaba con la amenaza de quedarse calvo de tanto tirarse del cabello por la desesperación de que el tal Moriarty, aún no se comunicara con él.

Llevaba casi un año inactivo. Por un momento se preocupó, preguntándose si acaso estaría muerto. Pero desechó la idea tan pronto como se le ocurrió.

Estaba de esos humores de perros cuando llego un muchachito escuálido, ligeramente andrógino y pequeño a tocar la puerta. El joven pedía la colaboración de ambos detectives para encontrar a su alma gemela; en la muñeca tenia grabado el nombre de Víctor, John casi se atraganta cuando vio el nombre en la piel pálida. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuál era el nombre que su compañero llevaba tatuado.

También cayó en cuenta, de que se había desviado de su principal objetivo, que era encontrar a su alma gemela, pero entre tanto ajetreo y adrenalina ya ni siquiera sentía el vacío en su pecho.

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando oyó la débil suplica de los labios de su compañero. _"John"_. El muchachito estaba sobre Víctor en una posición muy sugestiva, tratando de besarlo y más, porque tenía las manos debajo de su camisa. John se lo quitó de encima de un jalón.

– ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – rugió el rubio.

– Es mi alma gemela – gimoteo, tratando de incorporarse. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, daba pena mirarlo. John alzo la mirada hacia su amigo, quien estaba aterrado y se movía en su dirección.

– Bueno, no lo creo. Así que vete – el muchacho comenzó a reír. John estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero se detuvo a tiempo, justo cuando el muchacho sacaba una pistola de su espalda.

– Bien, que adorable. Tienes un perro guardián – comento el joven apuntando a la cabeza del moreno.

– Moriarty – comento Sherlock, el tipo sonrió.

– Acompáñenme y no intentes nada, John. No estoy solo… – una luz roja apareció en su pecho. El rubio estaba furioso, pero no podía hacer nada contra un francotirador.

Lo siguieron y encontraron una camioneta estacionada fuera, a la cual tuvieron que subir. John analizaba las posibilidades de escapar ahora que no tenía al tipo loco apuntándole. Pero Sherlock negó con la cabeza, señalando el sitio donde sus pies descansaban. Donde había unos tres o cuatro kilos de C– 4, cualquier movimiento y volarían en pedazos. También los seguían en otras dos unidades, John suspiro derrotado.

El arma en su bota derecha y los cuchillos en su bota izquierda no eran suficientes como para salir de esa. Llegaron a la piscina comunitaria de Kumasi. Solo John, Víctor y Moriarty entraron.

– Aquí no hay vigilancia de tu molesto hermano – dijo a Sherlock, el cual asintió solemne – Veras, me tienes molesto. Gracias a ti tuve que frenar un poco mis experimentos, me he atrasado por tu culpa. Sin embargo, no estoy aquí para reprocharte ni busco que te arrepientas de eso. Estoy aquí para hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

– No, gracias – respondió tajante el moreno. Moriarty sonrió.

– Y eso que aún no sabes que es lo que te propondré – tiro el arma al agua – Hablemos como amigos, porque eso somos. Amigos. Los amigos se conocen y óyelo bien. Sé quién eres verdaderamente. Sé que no te llamas Víctor Trevor.

– Vaya que me conoces – contesto el moreno paseándose por el lugar – Pero no indica que seamos amigos, yo no te conozco.

– Ya debes haberlo deducido – contraatacó Moriarty, divertido.

– Claro, tus motivos de asesinato es que como yo, no tienes un nombre tatuado. No tienes nada que perder. ¿Qué es lo que ganas? Diversión. También te aburres. Eres un psicópata. – la sonrisa de ambos era increíble. John pensó por un momento que podrían ser la pareja perfecta.

– Veras, yo no tengo un nombre tatuado. Pero alguien tiene el mío – sonrió al ver la cara de confusión del moreno – Vaya, no lo sabias. El hecho de que tú no tengas un nombre no significa que alguien no tenga el tuyo. No es que no tenga nada que perder, es que mi pareja sabe las consecuencias y nos gusta jugar.

En ese momento entro un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte, de ojos severos y cabello castaño. Moriarty sonrió, abrazándose a él. Después lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa e hizo que se hincara, lo jalo del cabello para que pudiera besarlo. El hombre desconocido era muy dócil, o lo aparento por un momento por que tomo a Moriarty y lo alzo por el cuello, ahorcándolo. Un momento después lo bajo, dándole un beso en la frente.

– ¿Entiendes nuestros juegos, virgen? – pregunto Moriarty, quien no había perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento. La cara de John era un poema al asombro.

– Solo quiero saber cómo lograbas hacer que una de las partes de la relación sobreviviera – dijo Sherlock inmune a las provocaciones del otro – Después podrás matarnos – John volteo a verlo con la boca abierta, _¿Matarnos?_ Había pronunciado sin emitir sonido.

– ¿Aun no lo entiendes? Creí que trataba con un genio, pero eres como todos los demás. Eres igual de común, sencillo y normal.

– Todo tiene que ver con Sarah Stevenson, ella aun no tenía un alma gemela y aun así la mataste – Moriarty sonrió, entonces Sherlock tuvo la mayor revelación de su vida. Su boca formo una pequeña o y sus dedos danzaban como si estuviera tocando el piano – Tú eras su alma gemela, tu eres…

– Perfecto – dijo con verdadero entusiasmo – Lo has resuelto. No eres tan común como pensaba.

– ¿Qué demonios…? – pregunto John, totalmente perdido entre la conversación de esos dos.

– Es a causa de su falta de nombre en la muñeca, John. Él es alma gemela de cualquiera. O al menos eso hace creer a todos. Es bastante lógico que haga un vínculo temporal con sus víctimas, por eso la falta de heridas defensivas.

– ¿No es eso hermoso? Cualquiera es mi alma gemela, pero no soy el alma gemela de cualquiera. – dijo mientras alzaba la mano de su pareja, en la muñeca del sujeto John a penas alcanzo a leer el nombre. _James Moriarty_.

– ¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo eso? ¿Por qué matas a las personas?

– Eso es lo interesante. En verdad lo hizo porque se aburría. – dijo Sherlock.

– No del todo – replico James – Al principio fue porque Lena Thompson no me correspondía, y era tan bella. Sin embargo era muy estúpida, estaba avergonzado de haberme fijado en ella, tenía que borrar esa mancha de mi historial.

Después me di cuenta de que podía disolver el vínculo creado por dos personas, pude formar un vínculo con alguna de las partes. Justo antes de que muriera disolvía el vínculo y ¡Voila! Ni la pareja establecida ni yo arrastrábamos las consecuencias de la muerte.

Luego si fue pura y llana diversión. Nadie se percató de ello, no hasta que tú te entrometiste. Me llamaste la atención con el caso de Carl, estuve dispuesto a arriesgar mi anonimato para encontrarte pero sería más interesante si me encontrabas tú.

Soy un niño malo, me gusta jugar con la comida. Por eso cuando creías que ya me tenías; me aleje, te vi sufrir, te vi caer en desesperación mientras John, el buenito de John, trataba de mantenerte cuerdo. Lo que él no sabe, es que eres perfecto para mí, como lo soy para ti.

Si realmente no quieres formar una asociación conmigo, no te matare. Eso sería tan mundano, tan predecible, tan inútil. Lo que hare será tomar tu corazón y quemarlo. Te destruiré lentamente. – El sujeto a su lado, saco un arma de su chaqueta.

John rápidamente saco la suya. Apuntando a Moriarty, mientras que la pareja de este apuntaba a la cabeza del rubio.

– No quiero que todo termine en un tiroteo. Sebastián, baja el arma. – El hombre hizo lo que James le indico – ¿Sabes cuál es mi único defecto? Soy muy cambiante. Morán, _mátalos._

Todo sucedió con mucha rapidez. John arrojo a Trevor a la piscina, evitando que alguna bala le diera, mientras que Sebastián tiraba contra John, la bala impacto en su hombro izquierdo. El rubio contraataco disparando contra Moriarty, justo en la frente, quien cayo inerte a los pies de su pareja.

Sebastián tardo un segundo en procesar todo. Tiro el arma y se abalanzó contra el rubio. John sin poder defenderse físicamente fue tacleado, las manos del sujeto le rodearon el cuello ahorcándolo, robándole el aire.

Lo último que vio John fue una sombra moverse a su alrededor, después quedo inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio John fue a Víctor Trevor sentado junto a él. Tenía un corte en el labio y la mejilla morada, un poco inflamada pero por lo demás se veía perfecto. Lanzo un suspiro aliviado. La mirada del moreno encontró la suya, John no podía identificar todos los sentimientos que había en ella.

– Me alegra que estés bien – la voz de John era ronca, después de no haberla usado en varios días – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

– Tres, perdiste mucha sangre. Sebastián Moran era resistente, me costó quitártelo de encima. Después de hacerme esto – dijo señalando su cara – Cayó muerto, por el disparo con el que mataste a Moriarty. Si eran pareja.

– Que bien que se reúne con nosotros, señor Watson – dijo entrando un sujeto pelirrojo, con una sombrilla en la mano – Eso que ha hecho por mi hermano ha sido más de lo que declaraba su contrato.

– ¿Seré encarcelado? – pregunto el rubio, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que aún estaba bastante débil si no replicaba nada al oír la frase " _mi hermano_ ".

– Claro que no, la evidencia marca que todo ha sido en defensa propia. Todos los gastos han sido cubiertos, no tiene de que preocuparse.

– ¿Usted es Mycroft? ¿Por qué me contrato como guardaespaldas de su hermano? – el pelirrojo sonrió – Un momento… ¿Víctor es su hermano?

– ¿Víctor? ¿Aun sigues usando ese nombre? – Pregunto el hombre a su hermano – Después de un año con él, no has avanzado nada. No deseas ser tratado como un niño pero te sigues comportando como tal. Y aun así has envejecido. Deberías tener más consideración con él, debido a que su unión contigo impidió a Moriarty formar un vínculo contigo, ni siquiera pudo romper lo que tienen.

Sherlock se sonrojo y mal miro a su hermano.

– ¿Dónde está Greg? ¿Amordazado a tu cama?

– Chiquillo

– Cállate Mycroft, tu jamás lo entendiste. Simplemente te quedaste viendo, sin mover un solo dedo. No vengas ahora con tus preocupaciones innecesarias, con tal de limpiar tu asquerosa conciencia solo por mama. – Grito el moreno – Tu y Sherrinford son de lo más vil que hay en el mundo.

– Sherlock – grito, perdiendo la paciencia el pelirrojo – Sé que Sherrinford actuó mal. Ha sido castigado por ello, pero sigues tan aferrado al pasado que jamás avanzaras. ¿Quieres vivir con toda esa amargura para siempre? Está bien, al menos díselo. Tiene derecho a saberlo. Antes de que lo arrastres contigo.

– ¿Actuó mal, dices? ¿Eso es todo lo que hizo? ¿Actuar mal? Mato a Víctor, mato a Barba roja, destruyo la colmena del patio. Eso es más que solo actuar mal. – John seguía toda la conversación como podía, el dolor del hombro le mantenía despierto, pero también le limitaba el entendimiento. Al ver a su compañero sufrir, lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante; a pesar del insistente dolor de la herida, fue tomar su mano. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, miro a Mycroft severamente, pidiendo que parara.

– No es el momento, Mycroft – susurro el rubio – Ni el momento ni el lugar. Déjalo. – Estaba exhausto, quería que se fuera, quería acurrucarse en el hombro de Sherlock. Quería morfina.

– Descanse señor Watson. Lo darán de alta, en no más de una semana. Entonces hablaremos. Los tres – índico mirando a su hermano. Y salió. John volteo a ver a Sherlock, quien estaba más calmado. Se sentó otra vez en su lugar.

– Eso que hiciste por mí – dijo aclarándose la garganta– Ha sido muy bonito… – John no pudo más que reír. – Gracias…

– Siempre estaré a tu servicio – contesto el rubio, notando que aún tenían las manos entrelazadas. Apretó un poco más fuerte la unión, antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente. Nadie tenía conocimiento de donde estaba Sherlock.


	4. Sanandote

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands"

Palabras: 11,300 sin contar los títulos.

Advertencias: Esta situado en el universo de almas gemelas, pero Tumblr me ha ayudado a agregar más datos, datos realmente intensos. He mezclado varias características de este universo. Sufran (? Johnlock y leve Mystrade.

* * *

 **Sanándote**

– No te preocupes – dijo por enésima vez Mycroft – Le encanta el drama, debe estar escondido en algún sitio del mundo, lamentándose de lo desdichado que es.

– Lleva desaparecido más de un mes – replico John, con el brazo en cabestrillo – Claro que me preocupo. – Bien podría estar en la Antártida, peleando con pingüinos o contra focas.

– Vendrá cuando quiera, ya no es un niño. Aunque se comporte como tal – finalizó el pelirrojo.

John estaba bajo el cuidado de una enfermera personal contratada por el hermano de Sherlock. _William Sherlock Scott Holmes._ Su alma gemela. En la casa de los Holmes, en Inglaterra. Había conocido a Gregory Lestrade, la pareja de Mycroft. Era un joven encantador, del que se hizo amigo rápidamente; ambos sufrían la misma maldición, se la pareja de un Holmes.

Greg le contaba como era su vida con el gobierno británico, John tardo en entender que se refería a Mycroft. El pelirrojo era bastante celoso con su pareja, por ello se habían casado solo cuando tenían un mes de tratarse.

Eso sí, Lestrade siguió en su puesto de detective inspector, aunque ahora en Scotland Yard. No iba a permitirse perder un puesto cuando había trabajado mucho por él. Aunque su pareja lo mantuviera, aunque lo hubiera mandado a vivir al mismísimo palacio de la reina.

Y con eso había conquistado al inderritible _Hombre de Hielo_.

Greg también le aconsejaba a John, que le diera espacio a Sherlock, el rubio replico que el mismo se había conseguido ese espacio. Estaba molesto porque nadie parecía preocupado.

Otro mes después, Harry llego a instalarse a la casa de los Holmes. Alegando que llevaba tiempo sin saber de su hermano. Llego casi tirando la puerta de la enorme y lujosa casa, pero una vez que vio a John, que a pesar de la herida, estaba bastante bien, tomo la visita como si de unas vacaciones se trataran. Por supuesto, Clara iba con ella.

Cuando John, recupero totalmente la movilidad de su brazo, decidió tomar la mochila con la que había llegado a Ghana para regresarse a ese país. Si John conocía bien a Sherlock, lo más probable es que siguiera en ese país.

Mycroft resoplo ante la idea del rubio, pero al ver la determinación en su ojos, así como en los ojos de todos los demás; Greg, Harry y Clara, decidió pagar los boletos de avión para trasladarse al país africano.

Al día siguiente, un avión con seis personas determinadas a encontrar al más joven de los Holmes, salía de una pista privada.

– Tardaste mucho – fue la frase con la que Sherlock lo recibió en cuanto cruzo el umbral.

– Bien, sí. Tenía un hombro en recuperación – por alguna razón, no lo invadió la felicidad que esperaba, ahora, viendo al moreno sentado en su sillón, se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso. – Gracias por preocuparte.

– Mycroft me informaba de tus avances – cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre el pelirrojo con furia.

– Por eso no estabas preocupado – acuso Greg – Sabias donde estaba. Lo supiste todo el tiempo, mientras dejaste al pobre John sufrir.

Mycroft miro con reproche a su hermano. Ahora Greg estaba enojado con él y tardaría en contentarlo. Maldijo a John Watson por volverse tan amigo de su esposo.

– Tomen asiento – ofreció Sherlock. El piso estaba reluciente y no había experimentos regados por ningún sitio. Los presentes se sentaron, evitando hacer contacto de ningún tipo con el rubio, que parecía a punto de explotar. Al ver el aislamiento que había creado a su alrededor, John suspiro, tranquilizándose.

– Te di espacio, te espere. Pero creo que soy merecedor de algunas respuestas – comenzó John – Los demás pueden retirarse, esto es algo entre nosotros.

– Esta bien, es lo mejor por ahora – Los demás salieron, dejando solo a Sherlock, John y Mycroft. El moreno miro a los ojos de su hermano, deteniéndose en los de John. – Mi nombre completo es William Sherlock Scott Holmes y es el nombre que llevas tatuado en la muñeca. William Sherlock Scott. Me sorprendió bastante cuando lo vi, en el hospital. Mi nombre completo en tu muñeca, John. Por eso me fui, me… asuste.

Tengo otro hermano mayor. Sherrinford.

Él es… un psicópata. Los Holmes nos caracterizamos por nuestro intelecto, nuestra habilidad de análisis y deducción. Mycroft es más diestro en el arte pero es un holgazán – el aludido resoplo – Sherrinford, es aún más analítico, pero más despiadado. Sus emociones no son como la de las personas normales. Su realidad esta distorsionada.

Tenía cinco y él 18 cuando me demostró su crueldad. Las abejas me han parecido fascinantes, son las mejores matemáticas del mundo, así como las mejores arquitectas. Había un panal en el patio. Él le prendió fuego, las abejas enloquecieron, unas cuantas me picaron.

A los 8 tenía un perro. Barba roja. De niño mi idea era ser pirata y Barba roja era mi grumete. Éramos inseparables, amaba a ese perro. Dormíamos juntos, comíamos juntos, navegábamos juntos. Sherrinford me ato a una silla mientras le quebraba el cuello a mi perro.

Después conocí a Víctor Trevor. Un gran muchacho, el cual no le temía al clan de los locos Holmes; mi amistad fue lo peor que le pudo suceder.

Tras un año de conocerlo, mientras Sherrinford estaba en tratamiento para sus delirios dementes, pensé que todo había pasado. Que al fin tenía un amigo inseparable. Teníamos en mente, salir juntos por el mundo para encontrar a nuestra alma gemela. El nombre grabado en su muñeca era _Alice._

Jamás la conoció.

Sherrinford lo mato antes de eso. No sé cómo. No quise averiguarlo, no cuando vi su cuerpo descomponerse, pudrirse.

Mycroft se encargó de todo. Supe que había sido él en cuanto lo vi. Lo encarcelaron. Cadena perpetua.

– El trauma fue tal, que cayó en las drogas – siguió Mycroft al ver que su hermano no podía continuar. Para él también era duro revivir todos los acontecimientos, John se acercó a abrazar al moreno – Aun consume, pero con la excusa de acelerar su cerebro. Sherrinford tiene su propio nombre tatuado en la muñeca. Y no ha envejecido ni un solo día.

– De eso tengo miedo, John. – Susurro Sherlock – Por eso no he usado mi verdadero nombre desde la muerte de Víctor. Mycroft dice que lo supere, pero no es fácil. El decidió ignorar el hecho y continuar con su vida. No puedes estar conmigo, solo estarías en peligro a mi lado. Casi mueres una vez, por mi culpa. No quiero verte otra vez en un hospital por mi causa.

– Sherlock, en verdad ¿Crees que me alejare de ti? Me pondría en riesgo por ti, las veces que fueran necesarias, lo hice aun sin saber que eres mi alma gemela. Ahora que lo sé, no hay poder humano que me separe de ti. A menos… de que en verdad no me quieras a tu lado. Sherlock mírame a los ojos y contéstame, ¿Quieres que me vaya de tu lado?

Sherlock lo miro a los ojos. John se sintió expuesto, desnudo frente a esa mirada tan profunda.

– Obviamente no, John – dijo enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. En ese momento no pudo haber un hombre más feliz en la tierra que John H. Watson.

Mycroft les dio como obsequio de bodas el 221 de Baker Street a los recién casados. De esa manera tendrían un lugar cómodo y mucho espacio, para cuando Sherlock quisiera experimentar con algo peligroso para exponer en la cocina.

John lo agradeció mucho, sobre todo a Greg ya que sabía que la idea había provenido de él. Mientras que el moreno aún seguía resentido con su hermano, ya que lo culpaba de no haber detenido al mayor cuando había tenido oportunidad.

Cuando se instalaron en su piso y hubieron terminado de acomodar sus pertenencias en este, o mejor dicho, cuando John termino de poner las cosas en su lugar, ya que Sherlock estaba instalando su nuevo laboratorio en el 221c; el rubio se percató de un sobre bastante grueso en la mesa de la sala.

Un sobre como el que llevaba su nombramiento como guardaespaldas de su flamante nuevo esposo. Decidió abrirlo junto con el moreno.

Dentro del sobre encontraron un fajo de papeles que declaraban que el mayor de los Holmes, en un arrebato de locura, se había quitado la vida. O al menos eso fue lo que le tradujo Sherlock a John, ya que era un reporte de más de 50 hojas.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sherlock sonreiría al mencionar a su hermano Mycroft. Quien, ahora sí, les había dado el mejor regalo de bodas a ambos. Así como conseguido matar el miedo que carcomía el alma de Sherlock Holmes.

Esa noche, los recién casados, durmieron con la seguridad de que el día siguiente, sería el primero de su nueva vida.

En una oficina del Club Diógenes, estaba sentado Mycroft bebiendo coñac. Suspiro, diciéndose que eso era algo que tenía que haber hecho desde hacía mucho. No es como si la pérdida de su hermano le doliera un poco, pero se preguntaba si acaso se estaba dejando llevar por sentimentalismos absurdos.

Greg lo abrazo por los hombros mientras le besaba el cuello, le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Cuando lo sintió tocarlo, sus preocupaciones se esfumaron. Esta vez, había hecho lo correcto; tanto para él como para su hermano.


	5. Epilogo: Explorandote

Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión mas reciente (y mas sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands"

Palabras: 11,300 sin contar los títulos.

Advertencias: Esta situado en el universo de almas gemelas, pero Tumblr me ha ayudado a agregar más datos, datos realmente intensos. He mezclado varias características de este universo. Sufran (? Johnlock y leve Mystrade.

* * *

 **Explorándote**

Encontrar a tu alma gemela y vivir en pareja no era la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Tenían que lidiar con los dilemas sencillos de cada día, quien realiza las compras, quien hará el aseo, entre otras. A John le agradaba ese comportamiento cotidiano, ya que revelaba aspectos no tan comunes de las personas.

Sin embargo, no esperaba tener que lidiar con un aspecto tan común como las pesadillas y menos cuando se trataba de Sherlock Holmes. Entendió por fin su aversión hacia las actividades cotidianas.

La primera noche fue realmente difícil. John convenció a su marido de dormir juntos; aunque le costó bastante hacer que Sherlock diera su consentimiento.

– Vamos, Sherlock. En una semana nos iremos de luna de miel, tendrás que dormir conmigo tarde o temprano – el moreno pareció pensárselo y a regañadientes aceptó. No sin antes advertirle a John que se arrepentiría.

Cuando se metieron a la cama, Sherlock estaba algo tenso. John aún no había intentado ir más lejos de lo que su marido podía aceptar. Pero pensó que un paso de bebé sería adecuado; tomó a su esposo por los hombros mientras acercaba sus labios al cuello blanquecino. Subió por la mandíbula y terminó en sus labios, dulces y suaves; gracias al cielo no encontró resistencia por parte del otro. Sherlock aceptaba bastante bien las atenciones de John.

Extremadamente bien.

John sabía que si no paraba en ese momento, se dejaría llevar y podría terminar en una catástrofe. Se separó de su marido, obteniendo un quejido de molestia por parte de este.

– Pasos pequeños, amor – jadeo John – ¿Dormirás mejor ahora?

Las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de rojo, mientras balbuceaba ininteligiblemente alguna afirmación. Se acostaron abrazados, o al menos John rodeo por la cintura.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana el cuerpo agitado del moreno despertó a John. Temblaba, murmuraba y lloraba; estaba al borde de una crisis, despertó gritando.

John lo tomo entre sus brazos evitando que se hiciera daño, ya que estaba tratando de arrancarse la piel del rostro con las uñas. Siguió abrazándolo y murmurándole palabras de consuelo mucho después de que se hubiera dormido. John no pudo volver a dormir, se pasó el resto de la madrugada pensando.

Dentro de su cabeza había tantas cosas. Estaba molesto con su marido; podía perdonarle el hecho de que no le dijera nada acerca de que eran almas gemelas, de que se escapara un mes de su lado, que no hubiera hecho un avance por su cuenta, que no le comentara nada acerca de sus pesadillas sobre Víctor Trevor –que si bien estaba algo celoso, no iba a reclamarle nada – pero lo que si no podía perdonarle, era la falta de confianza, que no se apoyara en él. Por un momento dudo del amor del moreno, ¿Se habría casado con el solo por el asunto de almas gemelas?

Cuando Sherlock se revolvió y murmuró su nombre, pensó que había despertado; pero no fue así, el moreno se apretujo más contra el abrazo que lo tenía preso. John se avergonzó de si mismo, su molestia cambio de objetivo.

Sherlock necesitaba apoyo y comprensión, no que John se cuestionara sus intenciones; todo lo que el moreno había sufrido no era para tomarse a la ligera.

Sherlock le mostró que lo necesitaba, que lo anhelaba y lo amaba. Que siguiera con el temor pegado a sus huesos era otra cosa.

No porque ahora estuvieran juntos significaba que su marido cambiara de comportamiento de un momento a otro. Si quería que Sherlock confiara en él, debía demostrarle su apoyo.

Notó que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensaba, aspiró levemente el olor de sus rizos.

– Tendremos que posponer la luna de miel – Sherlock pensó que todo estaba perdido – Lestrade, lamenta mucho todo pero requiere de tu ayuda con un caso. Homicidios en rituales. – John le sonrió a su esposo – No nos vamos a perder algo así.

El moreno sentía los ojos pesados, y los músculos agarrotados, pero poco le importó. John seguía ahí, a pesar de todo, a pesar de él.

Se revolvió para encararlo y beso al rubio, antes de bajar de la cama de un brinco, mientras iba a vestirse. John sonrió mientras hacía el mismo recorrido aunque con calma. Ese era su Sherlock.

* * *

Tardaron cerca de un mes atrapar al criminal ritualista, los recién casados a penas durmieron, comieron o pensaron. Todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados al caso.

John no podía olvidar esa noche, y sabía que Sherlock no es de los que hablan de sus sentimientos, ni de ninguna otra cosa. No sabía cómo afrontar la situación.

– Sherlock, necesito decirte algo – no tenían ni cinco minutos de pisar su departamento, el moreno volteo a verlo; John estaba en la cocina preparando té. El rubio sabía que tenía su atención – Tienes mi apoyo, se que tratas de hacerte el duro y esas cosas, pero aquí estaré para ti. No te voy a abandonar.

El moreno no dijo nada. Sólo lo miró intensamente, transmitiendo con la mirada sus emociones y sentires. John sonrió, había logrado su cometido.

– ¿Vienes a dormir? – preguntó John mientras le entregaba una tasa de té.

– Te alcanzo después – John no presionó más. Le dio un beso en los labios para después dejar la tasa vacía en el fregadero. Sherlock tenía que estar muerto de cansancio para no tener pesadillas.

Y si era eso lo que el moreno necesitaba, John estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Al día siguiente sus maletas estaban hechas al pie de la cama. John se levantó preocupado, pensando que la técnica no había resultado conforme a lo previsto. Con el corazón en la mano, se levantó casi corriendo a buscar a su marido, lo encontró con las maletas en la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto entre jadeos el rubio.

– Vamos de luna de miel – contesto Sherlock, la cara de confusión del rubio hizo sonreír al moreno – No la hemos tenido apropiadamente, y es una práctica tradicional en los matrimonios. ¿No te apetece? Porque todo indica que estas ansioso de un descanso.

John sonrió aliviado.

– ¿De verdad, Sherlock? ¿Ghana? – pregunto John viendo el destino de los boletos de avión.

– Creí que era un sitio romántico pasar unas vacaciones en el sitio en el cual nos conocimos – declaro Sherlock algo azorado – Aún estamos a tiempo de cambiar el destino – a John se le conmovieron hasta los cimientos.

– No, cariño. Es perfecto. Solo no vayamos a Kumasi…

– Iremos a Acra, disfrutaras de la playa. Las reservaciones están listas. Hay museos interesantes, solo espero que no sean tan mediocres como los que hay en… – no pudo terminar la frase, porque la boca de John había invadido la suya.

– No saldrás de la habitación, así se me vaya la vida en ello – prometió John, dejando las rodillas de su marido convertidas en gelatina.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, John se sorprendió de lo lujoso que era; teniendo en cuenta que había vivido en una zona donde las edificaciones eran sencillas y muchas veces precarias. Ese abismo entre dos regiones del mismo país le abrumo.

Al final resulto que no pudo tener a Sherlock encerrado en la habitación como tenía planeado, ya que el moreno había reservado un tour de cinco días, que incluía senderismo, escalada y recolección de plátanos, a pesar de que sabía que el moreno tenia buena condición física le sorprendió la resistencia que presento ante todas las actividades dentro del tour.

Que había sido una experiencia inigualable, John no lo iba a negar; que Sherlock se quejó bastante poco, era algo para agradecer; que los paisajes y escenarios favorecieron el romanticismo entre ambos, fue una bendición.

La mañana del sexto día, al despertar, John encontró una nota que decía que el moreno le esperaba en el baño. El rubio trago pesado mientras se dirigía al cuarto de aseo, con un montón de ideas que le revolucionaban las hormonas.

Lo encontró dándose una ducha, de espaldas a la puerta. A John se le seco la boca ante la visión de esa piel blanca, de ese redondeado…

– No pensé que lo tuyo fuera el voyerismo… – dijo Sherlock – Ven…

Esa invitación no la podía rechazar. Se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo para poder acompañarlo, dudo un poco antes de acercarse, no quería presionar la situación, no quería precipitarse.

Pero cuando lo encaro, distinguió que los ojos del moreno no eran totalmente azules, cuando las manos se posaron en su espalda introduciéndolo totalmente al agua todo a su alrededor dejo de tener sentido. En ese momento solo eran él y Sherlock. Él y su amor.

* * *

– No me estoy quejando, pero sigo preguntándome porque decidiste tomar tan precipitadamente las vacaciones – pregunto John acostado en la cama, acariciando la espalda del moreno.

– La curiosidad mató al gato – fue la excusa que recibió a cambio.

– ¿No me lo vas a decir? – volvió a preguntar mientras enterraba la mano en los rizos negros, acariciando el cuero cabelludo, donde con placer noto que era un punto sensible en el cuerpo de su marido. Obtuvo un ronroneo como respuesta. – Por favor – susurro a su oído.

Este solo alzo el brazo, exponiendo su muñeca.

– ¿Tu... lo hiciste… o…? – el corazón de John se había parado, mientras veía asombrado la piel blanca de su esposo.

– Estaba ahí cuando desperté, hace una semana. No sabía cómo decírtelo, Graham me consejo traerte de luna de miel… – al rubio no se le ocurrió corregir a su marido sobre el nombre de su cuñado, solo había una sola cosa que le interesaba. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. – ¿John?

– Te amo, Sherlock – dijo besándolo profundamente.

En la muñeca de Sherlock, donde siempre había faltado el nombre de su alma gemela, ahora estaba escrito con una hermosa caligrafía el nombre del hombre de su vida. Ahora estaba escrito el nombre de su más grande amor. Ahora tenía escrito: _John._

* * *

Este mas que capitulo fue un epilogo. Siento que últimamente estoy escribiendo cosas demasiado empalagosas. ¿Sera el clima, la estación o el ambiente? XD

Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí, felicidades. Este es otro de mis tantos desvarios, ¿Les impresiono? ¿Les dejo mal sabor de boca? Me encantaría que me lo dijeran, en verdad.

Bueno, por si no quedo claro, el país que me toco fue Ghana. Fue bastante difícil ponerlo en marcha porque ¡Google Maps no muestra vista panorámica del país! Así que una disculpa enorme si existen lagunas dentro del escrito con respecto a la geografía.

Como siempre, gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favs y seguir esta historia. Un beso.


End file.
